


Reflexology

by stilaheyy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sooooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilaheyy/pseuds/stilaheyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Movie night with the pack where Stiles, out of reflex, kisses Isaac- cue surprised pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflexology

There was a movie in the DVD player, some idiotic and terrible old flick about werewolves that Stiles had picked out—of course—and bowls of popcorn with varying types of seasoning spread throughout the room.

"Gimme the cheesy stuff," Stiles demanded of Allison, making a vigorous grabby hands motion at her until she reluctantly passed the large green bowl over.

"I want that back," she said.

"If you’re lucky," Stiles said, mouth already full. Isaac looked at him from their side-by-side position on the couch, Scott rounding out the other end, and smiled fondly. Normally, he was good at keeping those kinds of things in check, but the room was dark and no one was paying any attention to him, instead groaning over the terrible special effects.

”They look ridiculous,” Lydia said, hugging tighter to the pillow she was laying on. Stiles snorted.

"No more ridiculous than these guys look," he teased, flashing a little grin in Isaac’s direction. It was a smile Isaac was more than familiar with, the same naughty one he’d been treated to while twisted up in the sweaty, overheated comfort of Stiles’ sheets on more than one occasion.

"That so?" Isaac asked, eyebrows raised as he reached his hand into the bowl in Stiles’ lap with his claws extended. Stiles looked at him, biting back a grin and shifting a little in his seat.

"It’s so," Stiles nodded. As Isaac lifted his victory handful of popcorn up to his mouth, enjoying watching Stiles squirm, he was feeling pretty proud of himself. But honestly, Stiles was really easily turned on by any displays of werewolfism and who was Isaac to deny him something he clearly enjoyed so much?

He looked around the room and no one was paying even a tiny bit of attention to them. They never did. For the last month of secret romps and kisses in deserted hallways, their friends were totally and completely  _clueless_. Honestly, that was the driving reason to keep it a secret. It was  _fun_.

He stared at Stiles until he returned his gaze and then let his eyes glow yellow. Stiles smiled wide and affectionate, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he rushed forward and planted a big, lingering kiss to Isaac’s lips.

"What the hell?"

Stiles jerked back, eyes wide and shocked as he stared at Isaac, clearly refusing to look at the person who had just caught them.

"Uh…" Isaac responded to Scott’s question, seeing Lydia and Allison turning around to see what the commotion was. Stiles still looked like he’d just gotten a bucket of ice water dumped over his head. "That’s a thing we do sometimes."

"Kissing is a thing you do sometimes," Scott repeated.

"Yeah…" Stiles said, the word dragging out and filling up the awkward silence that lingered on even after he’d finished speaking.

"Oh," Scott finally replied, shrugging and digging back into his popcorn. The girls tried not to laugh and turned back to the movie and Isaac swore he heard Lydia whisper "I told you so."

"Oh," he said softly to Stiles, thankful that his entire demeanor had finally relaxed. The smile was back on his lips, the one he’d fallen for so quickly the moment he finally let himself see.

"Oh," Stiles said, relaxing further, melting into Isaac’s side, just where he felt so  _right_ against Isaac’s body. Isaac wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, smelling the familiar clean scent of his shampoo.

They continued watching the movie and Isaac knew the others were looking at them, but he didn’t care. He didn’t even care when Stiles fell asleep and started drooling on his shirt. All he cared about was counting the freckles and moles on Stiles’ cheeks for the thousandth time and the feeling the comforting thump of Stiles’ steady heartbeat.


End file.
